RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44 , 45, 46,47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54 ---- Risingsun raised his head in alarm as the faintest whiff of blood and rat sneaked past his nose. At once, the medicine cat rose to his paws, praying to StarClan that he still had some old rat-bite herbs in his storage.---- Orchidbloom frowned, awfully disappointed that Frostfire decided to leave. But she felt like there was something else too, something that the former deputy wasn't telling anyone. But who could blame her? Her private life was her own.Silverstar 20:13, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar padded into camp, Whiskerclaw, who had begun to limp badly, was leaning on his shoulder. As soon as they entered camp, Creekstar led the way to Risingsun's den, Whiskerclaw still leaning on him. "Risingsun!" he called. 20:19, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "Already on it; I could smell that nasty wound from out of camp." The smoke medicine cat busied himself through his storage, quickly growing concerned. C'mon...Burdock root, burdock root, brudock root...It was there, but the supplies were greatly limited, especially with this sudden storm. "Set him down over there." With a swift flick of his gradient-tail, Risingsun motioned to a clean nest.---- Orchidbloom immediately sat up, concerned for the state of the young warrior. Surprisingly, Pumpkinfrost rushed out of the nursery, despite the other queens arguing that she remain inside, due to her nearing kitting-date.Silverstar 20:22, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar guided the warrior into the nest, where he carefully flopped down. Wow, rat bites do hurt kinda bad over some time.. ''Whiskerclaw thought, closing his eyes with pain. 20:26, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun pulled out the small amount of roots before approaching Whiskerclaw, working on his wounds. He quickly looked up at Pumpkinfrost before ordering her to return to the nursery. "The last thing we need is having you stressed out, Pumpkinfrost." Violetpetal, meanwhile, hesitantly sat around the medicine cat den. She had been ''hoping to leave the little rat-skirmish unscathed...but of course, one got her right across the shoulder.Silverstar 20:29, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw weakly opened one golden eye and rested it on his mate. "He's right, Pumpkinfrost... go back to the nursery. I'll be there in no time." Creekstar exited the den, giving the medicine cat some work space. Whiskerclaw would be fine... he was sure of it. "Did you get hurt?" Creekstar asked, turning to Violetpetal. As he said that, he realized one of his ears was burning where a rat had taken out a chunk. 20:36, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost hesitated, having an urge to be her stubborn and snarky self by resisting Risingsun's orders...but she obeyed anyways, her stomach was starting to hurt. The tortoiseshell tabby lay in her nest with a heavy sigh.---- Violetpetal shrugged. "A little, just a scratch...but your ear!"Silverstar 20:38, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar twitched his ear. The more it was mentioned, the more it hurt. "It'll be fine. It's just an ear," Meanwhile, Whiskerclaw watched his mate pad away, closing his eyes as she disappeared into the nursery. 20:43, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "Either way, you need to get it checked out after Whiskerclaw is done. If that thing gets infected, StarClan knows what could happen." Violetpetal muttered.---- Risingsun finished dressing Whiskerclaw's wounds, although he was still nervous. His stock on burdock root was very low.Silverstar 20:48, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar nodded. "You go first," he meowed. Were Nightshade and Heatherdusk lost forever now? There was no signof them at all... ---- Whiskerclaw opened his eyes when Risingsun had finished. He had not forgotten that he told Pumpkinfrost he'd visit her. "Can I go now?" 20:51, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, just come back if anything bothers you," Risingsun quickly dimissed the warrior.----Violetpetal nodded slowly. "Alright, just make sure you get it checked out at some point."Silverstar 20:56, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw wobbled out of the den towards the nursery. He padded inside, a bit shocked to find how warm it was. "I told you I'd be here in no time," he purred to Pumpkinfrost. ---- As Creekstar waited for his turn, he thought that maybe he should ask Risingsun if he had any messages from StarClan? Two cats wouldn't just die with no word from anyone... 21:00, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost raised her head as her mate entered the nursery. "Everything good?"---- Risingsun dressed Violetpetal's wounds very quickly: he couldn't stand having that annoying furball in his den for too long...Silverstar 21:02, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw nodded, lying down beside her. "A couple of deep bites. I feel a little dizzy, but I'll be fine. How are you feeling?" ---- Hollymask watched the cats return. She had heard of the rat nest; it was at a part of their territory they hardly ever walked. Why had they been there? ----- Creekstar entered the medicne den once Violetpetal was done. 21:09, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "Painful," Pumpkinfrost grunted, shifting uncomfortably as she spoke. "I hope they aren't as painful to keep track of as they are to keep in my belly."---- Risingsun let out a sigh of relief of Violetpetal left before he glanced up at Creekstar. "I have no idea..."Silverstar 21:12, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "It'll be fun!" Whiskerclaw purred. "Have you thought of any names yet?" ----- Creekstar silently let Risingsun look over his ear, until he at last decided. "Risingsun... have you had any signs? About Nightshade and Heatherdusk?" he asked. He wasn't sure if the medicine cat knew they were even missing or not. "Like... they aren't dead?" 21:15, November 2, 2016 (UTC) "I dunno, Fluffykit?" Pumpkinfrost yawned lazy. "....I just don't know. I'm thinking the names'll come to me when they're here, right? But...I always have kinda liked the name 'Hawthorn'." She cringed slightly as another faint pain hit her. Either way, her kits were already a handful...or maybe they were just strong? "I think they'll be here soon, maybe even tonight."---- "Signs?" The medicine cat glanced over at his leader in confusion. "No, of course not. If I had, I would've immediately told you." He finished up Creekstar's ear before settling down. "But I have been meaning to ask you something...I know it isn't my business, but might you know who the father of Orchidbloom's kits are? I asked if it was you, and I was told 'no' and practically got my face torn off. I just...I don't know."Silverstar 21:23, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw kneaded the moss beneath him. "'Hawthorn' does sound nice... I hope they'll come tonight. I can't wait to meet them!" Creekstar felt faintly relieved. Perhaps they were still alive. When Risingsun asked him about Orchidbloom's kits father, he let his mouth hang open slightly, trying to decide wheather he should tell him. Orchidbloom wouldn't be mad at him if he told Risingsun, right? He was ''the medicine cat, and he wouldn't tell any other cat if he was told not to... He nodded then. If Orchidbloom got upset, then he deserved it. "I do know who their father is... It's Thunderblaze. But if you could, don't tell anyone." -- '''Patch' Pumpkinfrost let out a light huff, swishing her colorfur tail. "Easy for you to say, they aren't living in your belly."---- Risingsun cast the leader a confused glance. "Thunderblaze?! How? They aren't mates anymore, and clearly, she hates him with a burning passion."Silverstar 23:05, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekstar shrugged a little. "Uerm... I think she'd rather I wouldn't tell you, if that's all right," he meowed, fearing he had already said too much. 23:10, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay